This invention generally relates to an adjustable wrench, but more particularly pertains to an adjustable wrench having both fixed and movable jaws that are arranged at an acute angle with the wrench handle means so as to facilitate its grasping and retention upon a workpiece or component being worked.
Various types of lock wrenches have been devised in the prior art which incorporate both a fixed jaw that is usually integrally formed with the handle portion of the wrench, while a movable jaw slidably mounts to the shank portion of the wrench and can be adjusted in its setting with respect to said fixed jaw, the movable jaw normally being held in place by means of a series of serrations or teeth formed both on the wrench shank and the contiguous surface of the movable jaw. Then, when it is desired to adjust the setting of the movable jaw, the back side of said jaw may be compressed inwardly against the bias of a spring to disengage the aforesaid constraining teeth, thereby allowing this jaw to be shifted along the length of the wrench shank and into a new setting. Prior art of this nature is shown in the early U.S. Pat. to Toohey, No. 751,821. In addition, some thought has been given towards the angulation of the teeth of the jaw for the purpose of facilitating its gripping of the component to be worked. For example, in the U.S. Pat. to Myers, No. 3,636,800, the jaws, both fixed and movable, are shown arranged at an obtuse angle with respect to the wrench handle, and are serrated to facilitate their grasping of a component, such as a pipe joint, or the like, as described.
The present invention is designed to improve upon any of these forms of pipe wrenches shown, and particularly in that it has been found that by angulating the movable and fixed jaws of the wrench at an acute angle, or less than 90.degree., with respect to the wrench shank, much greater in grasping ability is exhibited by the tool in retaining the component being worked, without slipping therefrom.
In view of the foregoing, one of the objects of this invention is to provide an adjustable wrench in which its jaws are angulated in a manner which facilitates and enhances their retention to a workpiece.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable wrench which can be quickly reset to various settings to expedite its usage.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a wrench assembly with a built-in cam like gripping feature that allows the jaw teeth to tightly grasp the workpiece upon application.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wrench assembly which is simple to manufacture, economical, and effective in usage.
Other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following summary, and particularly through the description of the preferred embodiment when reviewed in view of the accompanying drawings.